


Pretty Guardian Jewish Kyle-Guardians Of South Park Vs Evil

by ZDOGsthl



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Friendship, Magical Boys, sailor moon parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDOGsthl/pseuds/ZDOGsthl
Summary: Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny gain Sailor Moon like powers! Can they stop the evil that threatens their peaceful town, or will they be defeated by the darkness? And who is the Mysterious Jewish Princess Kyle and is friends are supposed to find and protect? Will our four boys be fighting evil by moonlight and winning love by daylight?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Guardian Jewish Kyle-Guardians Of South Park Vs Evil

Reawaken Ancient Heroes! Enter Jewish Kyle, Lovely Stan, Deadly Kenny, and Cosmic Eric! Lets Fuck Up Some Monsters!!

Kyle had this dream before.. He was wearing a white leotard with a green-collar that has three stripes on it and a green skirt, along with a green bow on the chest and at the back. At the center of his bow was a green Star of David pendant. He was also wearing green high heeled shoes, and his fingernails had been painted green as well.

There were three other boys alongside him, each with slightly different colors and a different shape. One was a blond boy with an Orange Skull, and orange where Kyle’s outfit had green. He also had Skull shaped earrings on. The next was a chubby brown haired boy with a Red Sun Pendant and earrings. The third was black haired boy with a blue colored heart pendant and earrings.

The other three were looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Without knowing why, turned to face a massive, shadowy creature that was staring at his team.

“Its Time.”  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Arise my Minion! Come forth from the depths of Hell, Barbara Steisand!!!”

Barbara Steisand awoke. She was floating a dark, empty void.

“Shadow! Why have you brought me here!”

“Insolent Witch!! You were killed by Leonard Maltin, Sydney Poitier, and Robert Smith, and I was kind of enough to bring you back to life.You sought the power of Zinthar to rebel against me, and you met your end! You should be thanking me for your continued existence!!”

“Of Course my Lord Shadow! What is it you desire! Energy perhaps? So that you can take a physical form and conquer the universe again? I will happily provide you all the energy you need.”

“Lying Bitch… I know you detest me… but yes, I need your help. And I know I can trust you, because I'm the only one who can bring you back to life if you die again.Go to Earth and acquire Energy for me.”

With that Shadow disappeared, and Barabara found herself standing in a familiar town.

Fool, she thought. I don't need him to bring me back again. I'll steal plenty of energy and keep it for myself instead. I'll become so powerful no one can kill me.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Stark's Pond

Kyle was waiting for the rest of his friends. The four were supposed to hang out today, but Stan and Kenny were late..Cartman was also late, but Kyle didn’t care.

(Kyle… Kyle.)

Kyle looked around. No one else was there.

(Kyle...hide)

Without thinking, Kyle ducked down in some nearby bushes. He carefully looked around, but didn’t see anything or anyone else. Then he did. Out of nowhere, a strange, evil looking lady appeared.

“Let's gather some energy,” she said. “First, I'll need a servant… how about you!” She turned and pointed at Cartman, who had just arrived.

“Who the hell are you, bitch!” Cartman snapped.

The lady scoffed.

“I am Barabara Streisand, you little brat!” And you… you're that nasty little boy aren't you!”

Cartman laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t remember you. I think I'd recognize an ancient donkey witch if I'd met one before.”

“You wont\’t be laughing soon.” She snapped, as Cartman cried out in pain and levitated off the ground. “Hmm… A strong hatred of Jews… I can work with that. Come forth my Monster- Jew Smasher!”

A black energy surrounded Cartman, before his body collapsed to the ground. The black energy swirled into a solid mass, creating a giant red ogre holding a giant club.

“Huh… This isn’t the monster I wanted to create… to ugly for my taste… but it'll do. Jew Smasher, go forth and kill every Jewish person you encounter. Then offer up their energy to me!”

The monster made a low growl, likely to affirm her command.

“This actually kills two birds with one stone. I'll gain energy, and hopefully that damned guardian gets killed assuming she really was reincarnated.”

With that Barbara Streisand disappeared. The Ogre began trudging away. Kyle couldn't move. He didn’t know what just happened. Cartman’s a monster out to kill the jews?? Well that was normal, but he was never an ogre before.

(Kyle… stop him…)

How? Kyle thought. How am I supposed to fight that monster?!?

“Fe Fi Fo Fum! I smell a Jew nearby!” Screamed the Cartman ogre.

For a second Kyle panicked, only to realize the ogre was walking away. He relaxed, the ogre must be after someone else. Hopefully someone else could take care of this before anyone got hurt, but it wasn’t his problem.

(Ike…)

That's when Kyle realized that his brother was coming to the park today as well. He and his friends wanted to play by the pond. Without thinking Kyle grabbed a rock and threw it at the ogre.

“Hey! If you want a Jew, I'm right here Fatass!” He screamed, as a strange green light enveloped his body. Suddenly a green Star of David shaped pendant appeared above him.

That's from my dream. Kyle realized.

(Grab it and call out Kyle Jewish Star Power, Make Up!)

As the ogre charged at him, Kyle did as he was told.

“Kyle, Jewish Star Power, Make Up!”

The light continued to glow around Kyle. The fingernails on his hand flashed a green light, as green ribbons came out of his pendant. They disappeared to reveal the outfit from his dream.

“The Guardian of Judaism, I am Jewish Kyle! My people have suffered, and now, evildoer, so shall you!”

The ogre stared at him. Kyle took a second to take in his new outfit. The ogre charged at him, and raised his club. Without thinking, Kyle jumped up, and found himself high above the trees. For a second, he forgot about the monster, and took in the air around him. He could see the whole park from here. Suddenly he noticed the ogre staring at him, with a strange look on his face. That's when Kyle realized he was looking up his skirt.

“Pervert!” Kyle shouted as he began to fall, and he used his momentum to strike the ogre with his leg as he crashed down, knocking the ogre down. Kyle jumped back, and tried to pull his skirt further down, only to realize that underneath he was wearing shorts. They were small, and the same color as his skirt, so they were hard to see, but they meant that the monster didn’t get a good view.

(forget...modestly… use your Healing Jewish Prayer!)

“How?” Kyle asked the voice. The ogre, slowly getting up, stopped to look around, before returning to his goal of standing up.

(Shout Healing Jewish Prayer…)

“Oh… Duh. Healing Jewish Prayer!” As he shouted the phrase, his hands moved in front of his pendant, folded together as if to pray. Then a green light came out of his pendant and into his hands. He unloaded his hands and pointed both of his palms at the monster, and the light turned into an orb that flew toward his target.

When the ogre was hit it screamed out in pain, before turning into a red light that flew back into Cartman’s body. Cartman didn’t move.

“Who the Hell are you?!”

Kyle turned to find Barbra Streisand behind him.

“The Guardian of Judaism! I am Jewish Kyle! My people have suffered, and now, evildoer, so shall you!” Kyle shouted, not sure why he kept shouting that out loud.

“A guardian! Damn.” Barbra Streisand said, angrily. “Listen, guardian, don’t get in my way again. I need monsters to gather energy for me, and if you interfere again, i'll have to kill you. But since im a nice woman, Ill give you a chance to flee town. If you have a family take them with you. There’s no need for you to die… yet.”

With that she disappeared.

“What a bitch.” Cartman said weakly. “Also… who the hell are you?”

(He won’t recognize you like that.)

“The Guardian of Judaism, I-” Kyle shoved his hands in front of his face and turned away. He jumped into the trees and ran all the way home, sneaking in through his window.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(That night, Kyle’s house)

Thankfully for Kyle, he was able to transform back to normal just by thinking about it. He was on his bed, starring at his new pendant, when he got a text from Stan

Stan: Where were you today??  
Kyle: At home… sorry. Lost track of time.

Kyle figured lying about going to the Pond was easier than explaining what happened. Kyle wasn’t even sure Stan would believe it.

Stan: its cool.  
Stan:Kenny and I were late. Cartman said he saw some evil witch lady arguing with some guy in a skirt. Really hope hes making it up  
Kyle: Idk… sometimes his stories are tru, even when he makes them up  
Stan: yeah  
Stan: hang on  
Stan: mom got a new cd she wants us all to listen to  
Stan: lol apparently family music time is supposed to help us stay off drugs  
Kyle: Is it good music?  
Stan: No idea  
Stan: she got it form some mean lady today.  
Stan: Only mom took one, said she felt bad bc the lady was sooo ugly  
Stan: and mena.  
Stan: mean

An ugly, mean lady, Kyle thought. Oh no.

Kyle: Was her name Barbrara Something  
Kyle: Striesand?  
Klye: Striezand?  
Stan: Yeah. Mom said she shouted that at people. Why?  
Kyle: Don’t listen to it!  
Stan: Why?

Kyle ran downstairs, passing by his mother.When she asked where he was going he told her he had to stop by Stan’s quick, but would be back in time for dinner. She offered him a ride, but he rejected it, saying he needed a walk. He didn’t want his mom getting hurt by this. That evil ladies music could be dangerous.

(Klye.. Stan’s in danger)

“I know!” Kyle shouted as he ran down the street.  
(Kyle… hurry)

“I'm going as fast as my legs will let me!” Kyle snapped. Its true, he was running as fast as he could, but Stan’s house was still a good ten minutes away. He didn’t want his mom to get hurt, but he was worried he wouldn't make it in time.

(Kyle… Transform)

“Oh… yeah.” Kyle said, realizing he could get there faster if he transformed. “Was I Going to wait until he got to Stan’s house to transform? That would have been stupid.”

Kyle looked around to make sure the street was empty, then transformed. Then started running. Jumping onto of the house, he was able to cover more ground quickly, and soon arrived at Stan’s house. He heard a strange sound in side. It was sharp, and sounded like someone was strangling a cat. The door was locked, so he broke it down.

Inside he found that Stan’s family was collapsed unicorns on the floor. Only Stan was still standing, causally typing on his phone, seemingly unaware of what happened. When he looked up, he was shocked to find his family on the ground.

“The CD player, where is it?” Kyle shouted.

“Hang on, I have earplugs in, I can’t hear you.” Stan moved to pull them out, but Kyle moved quickly to stop him, and shook his head no.

Kyle looked around, then found the Cd player, he ran and smashed it with his hands. The horrible music stopped, and Stan took his earplugs out.

“Who the Hell are you?!” Stan shouted.

“The Guardian of Judaism! I am Jewish Kyle!” Kyle responded, not able to stop himself form calling out his apparent catchphrase.

“What the hell! Why is everyone unconscious?!”

“It's the Cd.” Kyle said. “An evil woman made it, and but now that it's broken it can't hurt you anymore.”

Suddenly the pieces of the broken Cd began to glow, and swirled together, turning into a strange monster. It looked like a man made out of cd’s stacked together.

“The Hell?!” Stan shouted.

The cd monster turned toward him, and pointed both its arms at him, sending CD’s flying toward him. Kyle stepped in front of him ,and raised his arms to block the attack.The monster let out an evil shriek, that knocked Kyle to the ground. For a second it seemed like it was about to attack again, and likely finish Kyle off, but Stan stepped in front of him

“Get back!” Kyle shouted. “This thing can kill you!”

“Well,” Stan said back, “I won’t let it kill you either!”

Stan began to emit a blue light, and a blue, heart shaped pendant appeared. Stan starred at it for a minute.

“Who said that?” he said, looking around.

“If you're hearing a voice,” Kyle said. “It’s an ally, I think. Do what it says”

Stan nodded, then grabbed the pendant.

“Stan, Love Heart Power, Make up!” Stan shouted, before transforming just like Kyle had.

“The Guardian of Love, I am Lovely Stan! The Power of Love beats within every heart, and now, evil doer, ill use it to stop yours!”

After shouting his catchphrase, Stan paused, clearly freaked out by his transformation. When he noticed the skirt, he blushed, and tried to pull it down.

“Relax, you’ve got shorts on underneath.” Kyle said, remembering his earlier fight.

Stan stuck his hand under the skirt, then breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up again, and Kyle assumed he was hearing instructions form the voice again.

“Right,” Stan said, while making a heart shape with his hands. “Stan, Love Heart Attack!”

A blue light appearing in his hands, before turning into a blue heart that flew toward the cd monster. When it hit the monster exploded, then disappeared. With his death, Stan’s family started to wake up. As they got up, they looked around in confusion.

“Did… Did you too save us?” Stan’s dad asked weakly. “Did you stop that horrible music?”

“Yes.” Stan said. “ That music can hurt you anymore.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(South Park elementary, after school the next day)

“So,” Kyle asked when everyone else was out of earshot. “Ready to talk about us being guardians?”

“What??” Stan asked shocked.When people turned to look at them, he leaned in and whispered. “You’re Jewish Kyle?!”

“No shit.” Kyle said, exhausted.

“No, I mean you’re Jewish Kyle, the guardian!?” Stan whispered.

“Yeah, dumb-ass.”

Klye and Stan made their to Kyle’s house. When they got to his room, Kyle explained what had happened to him in the park ,and what happened up to his appearance at Stan’s house.

“Then I went back home and passed out. I meant to call you when I got home and explain, but I guess I used to much energy fighting yesterday.

“Ah.” Stan said. “You didn’t miss much after you left. I climbed back into the house through the window, and pretended that I passed out too. Dad bought it, but mom was suspicious.”

“You think she’ll figure it out?” Kyle asked, worried.

“No,” Stan said. “I couldn't recognize you, and I feel like she wont recognize me either. Our guardian forms must have some kind of magic protecting our identities.”

(yes)

“Jesus Christ!” Kyle exclaimed. “Don’t sneak up on us like that… or speak to us without warning.”

(Cant warn… can barely… speak)

“Who are you?” Stan asked.

(Don’t know… Kenny… house...danger)

“What?” Kyle and Stan asked, but got no answer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Kenny’s House)

Lovely Stan and Jewish Kyle arrived at Kenny’s house. To their surprise, thick, green vines had grown around his house. The two looked at each other, before entering the house. Kenny's family never locked their door, so getting in wasn’t hard.

When they arrived, they saw Kenny’s brother, Kevin, unconscious on the floor. Kenny was still standing, but just barely. He was desperately trying to carry his sister Karen out of the house.Kyle picked up Kevin, while Stan went to assist Kenny.

“MMMM” Kenny said.

“Don’t worry, i’m here to help.” Stan said.

Kenny seemed to think about it for a second, but relented. Stan and Kyle evacuated Kenny’s siblings, then relented.

“Are your parents home?” Kyle asked, as he moved to help Kenny out of the house.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM” Kenny responded.

“That's good.” Stan said. “So this all started when your mom brought home a flower she was given by a mean lady, then your parents went out to a “work event” that you think is code for a drug/sex party.?”

“MMMM”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to repeat what you said, I just want to make sure I got it right,” Stan said, as he carried Kenny out. “Me and my partner will take care of the plant quick. You said its in the living room?”

“MMMMMMM”

“Thanks, but its better for you to stay here. My partner and I have special powers, so we’ll be fine.”

Stan and Kyle went back inside. The McCormick house was a bit of a mess, so finding the plant would be difficult among the trash and dirty clothes scattered around Kennys place. Fortunately it stood out, as the “Nice” looking object in the house. With a quick glance to each other, they moved to destroy the plant, only for it to shoot into the air.

The Plant began to twist, turning into a generic plant lady monster. It had a red flower bud for a face. Kyle and Stan wasted no time attacking.

“Healing Jewish Prayer!”

“Love Heart Attack!”

Both their attacks hit it directly. Kyle’s had no effect, while Stan’s seemed to cause it some pain. Part of its body looked damaged for a second, before a dark green light appeared, and its body repaired itself.

(Healing Jewish Prayer can only purify humans... Love Heart Attack can hurt it... but it can heal itself...)

“So what do we do now?!” Kyle asked.

Using their momentary destruction, the flower monster sent out a series of vines that ensnared both Stan and Kyle. The dark green light that it used to heal itself started to flow through its vines toward them. Stan and Kyle both Screamed out in pain.

(It’s stealing your energy... stop it...)

“Easier than it sounds!” Stan shouted.

Suddenly an empty soda can flew through the air, hitting the plant monster’s head. Everyone turned to see Kenny standing in the door way.

“MMMMM” Kenny shouted, as an orange light began to emit from his body, and an orange, skull shaped pendant appeared.

“MMMMM” Kenny shouted as began to transform. When the transformation ended, he wore the same outfit as the blond boy form Kyle’s dream. Kyle was surprised.

“The Guardian of Death, I am Deadly Kenny! Death comes for all things one day, and now, Evildoer, death comes for you!” Kenny shouted.

Kyle was dumbstruck. It was rare to see Kenny without his hoodie, much less hear his un-muffled voice. He and Stan had learned to understand Kenny with his hoodie, but he had almost never heard him without it.

“Kenny Death Attack!” Kenny shouted, as an orange skull of light appeared in his hands, the shot towards the plant monster.

The monster didn’t bother dodging, likely assuming it would repair itself again, but when Kenny's attack hit it, the entire monster turned black and brown, withering away.

“Foolish monster,” Kenny said. “My attacks have the power of death. You can’t heal yourself from instant death attacks.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Kyle’s house, that night)

Kyle: So thats why we were there  
Kenny: Cool.  
Kenny: So... what now  
Stan: I guess we fight evil wherever it attacks?  
Kenny: Right, but shoudlnt we fight Barbrarba  
Kenny: Whats her name?  
Stan: Brabara?  
Kyle: Barbra?  
Kyle: We don’t know where she is tho  
Kyle: she just disspared at the park  
Stan: Mom said after she took the Cd she seemed to vanish as well  
Kenny: Mom said same thing  
Kenny: So we just stop her plans for now  
Kyle: Yeah  
Kyle: Oh btws  
Kyle: had a dream about us before became guardians  
Stan: Oh?  
Kenny:?  
Kyle: Four of us. Fighting an evil shadow monster.  
Stan: Four?  
Kyle: Yeah  
Kyle: Chubby, brown hair  
Kyle: Red color outfit  
Kyle: Sun chest thingy  
Stan: Pendant?  
Kenny: Four of us  
Stan: Yea?  
Kenny: and our group has four people  
Kyle:...  
Stan:...  
Kenny: Catman has brown hair, right?  
Stan:....yes  
Kyle: No  
Kyle:No  
Kyle:NONONONONONONO  
Kyle: Fuck  
Kyle: FUCK NO  
Kenny: LOL maybe not??  
Kyle: Didn’t look like him  
Stan: did we look like us  
Stan: ?  
Kyle:...no... now that I know who you are you do tho...  
Kenny: yeah, didn’t recognize you to either at first...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Bus Stop, next day, before school)

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are waiting for Cartman. No one says anything. Kyle doesn’t want to talk anymore about Cartman possibly being their fourth member. If he was, that would mean having to fight evil with Cartman, who IS evil.

“Hey guys. Hey Jew.” Cartman said, walking up.

The others gave him their usual greetings, but Kyle ignored him. Cartman and the others began talking, mostly about the rumors about superheros running around. While only a few people had seen them, apparently the guardians were gathering a lot of attention. Especially Jewish Kyle, who people had seen when he jumped into the air at the park.  
.

“ I seriously saw him you guys!” Cartman whined. “You believe me, right Kiehl?!”

Kyle tried to ignore him. He hated the way Cartman pronounced his name, and Cartman knew it. He continued to ignore him, until Cartman screamed. Kyle turned around to see that the bust stop sign was glowing, before it shot out of the ground.

The single stop sign began to transform. It turned into a stick figure wiht signs on its hands and feet. The normal bust stop sign that would have made up its head turned into an angry red face.

“Sign-Monster!” Shouted the... sign monster. It turned to face them.

“Damn it...” Stan, Kyle, and Kenny looked at each other.

“In front of Cartman?” Stan asked.

“MMMMM” Kenny said, reminding them of the importance of stopping their enemies, and if they didn’t hurry the bus would arrive, and their classmates would see them as well.

Kyle nodded then turned to Cartman. “Fatass listen, shut up and run. And forget whatever you see.”

The trio turned to face the monster, and pulled their pendants out of their coat pockets.

“MMMMMM!”  
“Kyle, Jewish Star Power, Make Up!”  
“Stan, Love Heart Power, Make Up!”

“The Guardian of Judaism, I am Jewish Kyle. My people have suffered, and now, Evildoer, so shall you!”  
“The Guardian of Love, I am Lovely Stan. The Power of Love beats within all hearts, and now, Evildoer, it shall stop yours!”  
“The Guardian of Death, I am Deadly Kenny! Death comes for all things one day, and now, Evildoer, it comes for you!”

“The hell?!” Cartman shouted. “you’re the superheroes? Kyle is the one I saw!?”

“Run, Fatass!!” Kyle shouted.

The trio moved quickly, Stan and Kenny flanked to its sides, so that they had it surrounded. Kyle, knowing his special attacks wouldn’t work, charged forward, hoping to distract it so one of the others could hit it.He got close, and moved to punch it, only for it to block his punch with its sign hands.

“Deer Crossing!” Shouted the sign monster as its face turned into one resembling a deer crossing sign. Then a deer shot out of its sign-face, knocking Kyle back.

“Gah!” Kyle screamed, as the deer vanished.

“Kyle!”, Stan shouted, as the monster sent a deer towards him, striking Stan directly.

“Kenny Death Atta-” Kenny shouted, trying to hit it while its back was turned.

“Stop!” It shouted, turning its face into a stop sign, and sending a red, octagon shaped light toward Kenny, who stopped moving when hit. It then turned its face back into its deer crossing form.

Stan moved to grab Kenny, but was hit with a stop sign attack.

“He tricked you!” Cartman shouted, apparently still there and watching the fight.

The monster turned to attack Cartman, but Kyle moved fast enough, and blocked its attack, getting stopped as well. The monster than changed its face again, this time with a set of railroad tracks on it.

Its going to hit us with a train! Kyle realized.

“No!” Cartman shouted. “Stop, this isn’t right.”

Is... Is he worried about us? Kyle thought.

“Stop it!” Cartman shouted. “these guys suck, and I deserve to have super powers too!”

Dammit! Kyle thought.

To Kyle’s surprise however, a red light began to cover Cartman’s body, and a red sun shaped pendant appeared above him. Cartman looked up, then grabbed the pendant.

“Cartman, Space Sun Power, Make Up!” Cartman shouted.

When Cartman’s transformation finished he stood there, resembling the fourth boy from Kyle’s dream.

“The Guardian of Space, I am Cosmic Eric. My power is as vast as space itself, and now Evildoer, You will learn to respect my fucking authority!”

The monster, and the other boys looked on surprised.

“Cartman Space Attack!” He shouted, shouting tiny star and planet shaped objects at his target, who screamed in pain, before exploding.

With the monster dead, the other guardians regained their ability to move, then looked at each other.

“God, you guys suck at this.” Cartman said, as he transformed back. “Thankfully im here now. So I guess im team leader too, since I saved the day.”

The others changed back as well.

“Fuck no!” Kyle shouted. “Im not taking orders from you!”

Kyle and Cartman began to argue, as Stan and Kenny looked at each other, then laughed.  
____________________________________________________-  
COSMIC ERIC SAYS  
Eric: Hey everyone.  
Eric: Its time for COSMIC ERIC SAYS!  
Eric: Where I deliver the important lessons from each chapter for our view- readers.  
Eric: What did we learn today?  
Eric: Nothing.  
Kyle: Cartman!  
Eric: Hey, get out of here Jew, this is my segment!  
Kyle: Today we learned a lesson about being brave and overcoming our enemies or something.  
Eric: No we didn’t!  
Eric: Oh, also these segments are non-cannon.  
Kyle: What the F@#$ does that mean!  
Kyle: Wait!  
Eric: Yeah, you can’t swear here. I know it s@#%$ donkey balls.  
Eric: I can;t say $@#$ either! God Dammit!  
Eric: Whoops, censors missed one!  
Eric: Te-he-he  
COSMIC ERIC SAYS  
________________________________________________________________  
NEXT TIME:  
Kyle:So what do we do now?  
Stan: Now we preview the next chapter.  
Cartman: Lame, why would I... Hey, Mr Kitty, get back here.  
Kenny: And who’s the mysterious voice guiding us?  
NEXT TIME:  
Chapter 2: Four Heroes United: Mr. Kitty’s Big Secret?? Find the Runaway Pussy!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed, compared to how I want it to turn out. I have a document outlining my plans for this, but the first chapter was a bit rushed. Originally all of them would get their own chapter, but I didn't want to draw out the story that much, and I think Magical Girl shows get better after the first couple episodes, especially with Pretty Cure, where new girls join to one shot the boss each time for the first couple episodes. The other chapters should be better paced.


End file.
